


Trust Me

by crowpaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kagehina Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for kagehina month <br/>prompt: Trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> does a backflip and punches self in face i wrote this at school haa. there was gonna be nsfw part bUT im ace so i suck at writing that srry  
> also this is litterted with mistakes im uploading this from an old kindle smd

"Tobio trust me"

it was a deuce agaisnt aooba jousai, like 2 years ago. Now they were at match point and if they made this point that would be it. In 2 years Hinata had made it to be captian, so he knew a lot about the other schools. Kageyama was still proud of his boyfriend and a little jelouse

Also in 2 years they fixed up their godly quick and had a new attack coming along. And right now Hinata wanted to use their new attack.

"Tobio lets try the new one...I'm sure it'll work right now."

Kageyama quickly hugged Hinata "You can do it Shouyou..."

The whistle blew and Yamaguchi hit a nice serve. Aooba Joushai recived in and tried to attack Karasuno, but since Nishinoya had been captian everyone had sharp receving skills, so it was nicely recived. The ball came to Kageyama and he knew that this was it. He was suprised that Hinata wasn't freaking out. 

Their new attack was a mixture of their godly quick and Hinata being a good decoy. Hinata would run in one direction and Kageyama would make it look like he was going to toss in that direction but instead would toss in the other direction and Hinata would run in the direction of the toss.

And he did just that and it was a success. Finally. They finally won agaisnt them. The whole team errupted in cheers and they all hugged each other. Several "The fallen crows no more!!!" split the air and in the bleachers stood ther old teammates. 

Kageyama stalked over to Hinata who was looking at his hands crying, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him hard. When they broke apart Kageyama looked at Hinata, tears forming in his own eyes. 

"you did it shouyou"  
Hinata stood on his tiptoes and wipped away Kageyama's tears

"No Tobio, we did it."

**Author's Note:**

> everyones like "kageyama for captian!!!" but i feel like it'd be nishinoya then noya would pick Hinata???   
> also the nsfw would be "trust me this condom works" condom breaks  
> but i cannot write that fo shit


End file.
